


Punchline  Secrets

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Boxers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Living a double life shouldn’t be so easy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE A MARVEL FIC CALLED KNOW THY ENEMY WITH STEVE ROGERS WHICH IS WHERE THIS FIC IS COPIED FROM.

The bell rung out, drowned out by the rambunctious crowd that surrounded the arena in chairs or standing along the stairwell. The place had been packed. Everyone had come along to see the amazing boxer in all of his sweaty handsome glory. Benny smirked with swagger as he limped over to the corner of the boxing ring. He sat down with a pained huff before his mouth was forced open and water was shot down his throat. He swatted away at the towel that was being forced across his forehead. He grunted with a heavy breath as his shoulder had been popped back into place.

“Maybe another round and the fucker will stay down, eh?” Dean grinned as he knelt down in front of Benny.

“After this dipshit goes down, remind me that I need to make a visit with Alastair, will you?” Benny hissed again as a dry cloth was swiped across his shoulder.

“You can’t seriously be thinking of going to see him lookin’ like this, Ben.” Dean blinked. “Proper attire an’ all that jazz.”

“We have an agreement, Dean.” Benny chided him lightly as he heaved himself from the chair accompanied by the bell ringing out once more.

Dean watched with bated breath as he exited the ring as Benny stepped close to Azazel and dodged a right hook from the opponent. Benny quickly countered with a left hook to Azazel’s lower abdomen. Dean cheered on as he turned around and looked in the crowd that surrounded the place. It was  a large turn out, causing Dean to feel prideful.

Benny had always been a wonderful fighter. He had a temperament that was quick to raise, however. Under Dean’s father’s wing, Benny learned the ways of running the city in secret. Dean had taught Benny plentiful while Castiel Novak had helped train Benny in different types of marital arts, different levels of yoga and meditation. Benjamin Lafitte was a menace inside and outside of the ring, whether he was barking out orders to his goons or perhaps landing a blow to his opponent.

Benny ran the city in secrets, from the shadows after Dean’s father had passed away from tuberculosis. People had assumed Benny was merely a talented boxer with a thirst for blood. So living as the mysterious mafia king of the city had been easy. Reporters questioned his training methods like rapid fire. But Benny never entertained their rumors. Select few knew of Benny’s life outside the ring. And he preferred it to stay that way.

Unsurprising to the crowd and cameras, Benny gracefully won the fight. He was a cocky bastard. He couldn’t allow any failure to be in his life or his career. Failure wasn’t an option for him. He’d been the state champion of boxing for years now. He’d be a ruddy fool to give up the title to anyone, especially some poor fucker like Azazel.

The asshole held more brawn than brain most days. So, naturally, Benny was quick to deal with him in his quick footwork. Of course, Benny being the entertainer that he was, enjoyed playing with his food before devouring the poor soul. He allowed his opponents to get a few bumps and bruises on his body before he laid the fucker to the ground. Losing wasn’t a term that Benny would ever get familiar with.

After the round was dealt with and he’d signed more than his fair share of autographs and entertained a few spectators with photographs, he walked back to the locker room, accompanied with Dean flanking his tail bone. Benny often joked, claiming that Dean was his shadow. He had changed into a fresh button down shirt with black slacks before driving on over to an old seedy bar a few blocks away from the gym Dean and Castiel had trained him in four days a week whenever he wasn’t busy with mafia nonsense.

“Why in the ever living fuck are we meeting Alastair in Ellen Harvelle’s bar of all places?” Dean scowled at the sign that hung above the door..

“We’re not.” Benny neglected. “I wanted a drink before I wasted my time over there. Join me?” Not waiting for an answer, he stepped out of the car and tucked his keys into his pocket before slamming the door closed wand entering the place, not caring if Dean had followed suit.

With a groan that could rival a moose’s mating call, Dean scurried after the man. He knew meeting Alastair while intoxicated never ended well for either side. Hell, Dean still displayed scars from a fight three years ago when Benny and the man had gotten into a heated conversation over whiskey.

Looking over his shoulder when Dean walked inside, he smirked at the applause that rioted around the bar; hands slamming hard against the wooden surfaces, glasses clinking together, drunken hoots and hollers circulated around. Benny grinned as he raised his hands in surrender for a moment before the bartender called for peace and quiet after another moment.

“If I have to throw some of you fucks out for rowdiness, I will!” Ellen warned threateningly before turning to greet Benny and Dean. “Great fight tonight, Lafitte.” She smiled as he sat down, motioning for Dean to do the same.

“It was child’s play.” Benny winked at her as she placed open beer bottles in front of the men.

“He almost had you in the third round.” She smirked, leaning her arms on the counter top. 

Scoffing, Dean rolled his eyes. “He enjoys playing in puddles of blood before he chews their neck out.”

“Oh, come now, Dean.” Benny grinned as he brought the beer bottle to his lips. “Have some faith in your old pal, eh?”

“One day you’re going to bite off more than you can chew and then who’s going to fight in the ring?” He looked at the bulky man with a pointed glare.

Ellen quickly silenced the men and nudged her head to the other end of the bar. “I forgot to mention you have fans waiting here for you. They’re asking personals, if you’re on steroids. They look like some petty amateur reporters.”

“Well I guess when you’re as rough and tough as I am, rumors tend to boil for a while longer, huh?” Benny winked at her.

Still looking over her shoulder at the pair as they wrote down on a notepad, she frowned. “They came in about an hour ago, asking me questions. I refused to answer anything; it’s not my say in what they want to ask you.”

“I love you.” Benny flashed her a grin.

“I would appreciate it if they kept their nose out of things they don’t have any business snooping around in.” She scowled. “I just got my nails redone and I’m not in the mood for fighting some nosy bitch who claims she’s entitled to your personal life because you’re some famous boxer.”

“So when are-” Dean became quiet as the couple that had been sitting across the bar only a moment ago had appeared next to Benny.

“Excuse us, Mr. Lafitte?” The female asked nervously, biting down on her pen. “We’re students at the community college downtown and-”

She became quiet and stood stock still as Benny raised his hands to silence her ramblings. “Allow me the dignity and respect to finish my beer and I’ll answer any questions you may have for me. Okay?”

She nodded along with her partner before scurrying back to their previous seat and writing fiercely on their notepads.

“Are you fucking insane?” Dean angrily whispered as he leaned in.

Benny glanced at the her once more before shrugging. “If she gives me the chance, why not?”

“Benjamin Lafitte, no.”

Benny only grinned as he tipped the beer bottle into his open mouth once more, finishing its content easily.


	2. Chapter 2

She glanced up once Jack nudged her, motioning with his pen that Benny was strutting over to the pair of them. Attempting to look casual, she took a drink of Jack’s beer and nearly spit it out as she had taken too much in her mouth. Smiling at her actions, Jack nodded once Benny had leaned his arm on the counter.

“I’m going to assume no introduction is needed on my end?” Benny smirked, flashing a brilliant smile. “What is this paper you need the interview for?”

“The Daily Tribune, sir.” The pair of them answered in unison, causing Benny to chuckle. “Our college newspaper.”

“I can allow one hour of my time today; after all, I’m running on a hectic schedule.” He bargained. “I can’t promise to give you the answers you wish to hear, however.”

“Would it be possible to go somewhere with more privacy?” Jack requested, tapping his pen nervously on the counter top

Benny eyed Ellen for a moment before turning back to the pair. “There’s an office we might be able to use. Give me a moment to retrieve the key.” Once again, the pair nodded. He made a quick beeline for Ellen, scoffing gently at their squeals of joy.

“May I be so bold as to ask for your office key, Ellen?” He sauntered, ignoring the glare Dean threw at him. Rolling her eyes, she pressed the key chain into his palm. 

“Don’t lose it.”

“That term isn’t in my vocabulary.” He winked at her. “You show me no faith, girl.” He walked back over to the two bubbly personalities and motioned for them to follow him through a set of doors behind the bar counter.

Fumbling to gather their belongings, they followed Benny up a flight of stairs before walking down a short corridor and into a small office.

“Sit, sit.” Benny offered as he closed the door for added privacy. The couple hurried to fulfill his demand and readied their pen, paper, and recorder. Benny leaned back against the desk, crossing his arms and ankles before pointing at the female. “You, start.”

“Um,” she blinked at the sudden attention he’d given her. “How does it feel to win almost every match you thrown yourself in?”

“You said ‘almost every fight’.” he observed. “Honey, there hasn’t been a damn fighter that was worth my losses. I deserved every last one of those title fights.”

“You’re a damn good fighter, Mr. Lafitte.” Jack spoke up, looking similar to a deer in headlights as Benny turned to look at him. “I watched several of your fights and you’re deserving of every penny.”

“I like you, kid.” Benny chuckled, eyes twinkling in the dim light of the lamp sitting behind him on the desk.

“Were you born into the boxing life?” She asked. “Or did you pick it up as a hobby to pass time?”

“A friend of the family persuaded me into it. He brought me to his gym one night out of boredom and taught me a few techniques. After a year or so later, I fell in love with the sport; the bloodshed and bones cracking underneath my fists and feet, all of it.”

“Do you ever think about retirement from the ring?” Jack asked, looking down at his notepad when Benny looked at him.

“No.” He shook his head. “That word is not going to enter my vocabulary for years to come.”

“Who would you consider your toughest opponent?” She asked.

“He called himself the King of Hell.”

“Fergus McLeod?”  Jack scrunched his nose in thought. “He retired, didn’t he? Something about nearly tearing his throat out. He got put in a coma after his last fight.”

Benny nodded. “I nearly lost my title belt that fight. He blamed me for placing him in the coma. The man’s been calling for a rematch ever since he woke up.”

Jack whistled in amazement while she couldn’t cease watching his subtle movements. He was swift and agile in the ring, despite his large nature. He was soft on his feet, held a gentle tone to him. He seemed cocky, yet polite in all the right ways.

“There’s whispers on the streets that you’re friendly with the mysterious man who runs this city after Castiel dropped the title.” She worded carefully, switching the recorder from hand to hand. “Nobody knows whom the man really is.”

Chuckling he raised a single brow, as though challenging her. “He’s a private man, Y/N. If anyone knew who he was, don’t you think people would be stalking his every move? He’s silent and works that way for a reason.”

Noticing that he hadn’t given a straight answer, she opened her mouth to ask again until he glanced at his wristwatch. “The hour seems to be up, kids.”

Knowing that she wouldn’t receive any more answers from the man, she nodded and turned her recorder off before sticking it into her jacket pocket. Benny quietly escorted the pair of them back to the front of the bar, handing Ellen her set of keys before swiping his lips across her cheek. “Thank you.” he mumbled to her with a wink before he met Dean’s unamused glare.

“Ready to go?” Dean cocked his head to the side, with gritted teeth. “Or perhaps you’re going to start some autograph session?”

Rolling his eyes, Benny threw a large bill on the counter before beckoning Dean to shadow him into the car. “You know, it wouldn’t be such a terrible idea.” Benny laughed out as he begun to drive through the city. “What would the issue be?” A few moments later, he dialed Alastair’s number with the Bluetooth system

“Dearest friend.” He said as Alastair sent his greetings.

“Fantastic match earlier, Lafitte.” He grunted as the sounds of shuffling papers were heard through the speakers. No doubt, the man had been counting bills.

“I’m on my way over.” Benny reported. “I would have made it over sooner, but I gave some college kids an interview.”

“College kids?” Alastair mumbled. “What paper?”

“Something about a college newspaper called the Daily Tribune.” Dean answered. “Benny’s a damn fool for that.”

“All in good fun.” Benny shrugged as he pulled into the man’s driveway. “I’ll see you inside, Alastair.” He disconnected the Bluetooth before standing out of the car with Dean close on his heels.

“What if it gets out that you’re doing petty interviews for college students now?” Dean scolded him. “Every college student is going to flock to get an interview out of you now!”

Benny laughed him off before pulling him closer by the neck and roughly rubbing the man’s head. “You worry too much, Dean. Have fun once in a while. Who cares if that college paper gets me more publicity? It might bring me more fans!”

“You’re a goddamn fool.” Dean grimaced, pulling out of Benny’s grasp as they approached Alastair’s office.

“My two favorite double agents!” Alastair greeted, standing up from his chair behind the desk and walking over to shake their hands. “What brings you here this fine afternoon, huh?”

“Payment.” Benny answered, reaching into the inside jacket pocket before handing the envelope over. “I owe you about five million after this check.”

“You have one month.” Alastair reminded him as he tore the envelope and shifted through the bills.

“I wouldn’t dream of missing it.” Benny nodded in confirmation.

Dean noticed the devilish glare Alastair held on his face before he turned to nudge his friend. He knew Benny could never cough up that amount of money in such a short amount of time. His gut told him that Alastair was plotting something. But Dean knew better than to speak out against Alastair in his own home. Alastair was a demonic shit of a person.

The only reason Benny had owed the man money in the first place was due to Benny trying to keep a low profile as he trained in the boxing studios around the city. Alastair intercepted any and all pictures of Benny doing violent rough ups or training in Dean’s gym. Alastair and Benny held an agreement; Alastair would loan him the money necessary and Benny would pay with interest.

A good portion of Benny’s winning’s went straight to Alastair’s greedy paws. Dean never approved of the trade off. He deemed it unfair. But Benny always silenced him. Dean quickly learned to seat himself in the background during these exchanges.

“Same time next week?” Alastair prompted as Benny and Dean turned to leave the office.

“I’m not signed up for any fights next week.” Benny replied, blinking in thought. “Meg didn’t mention anything to me.”

“How do you feel about a rematch with Crowley?” Alastair grinned wickedly.

Dean tugged on Benny’s jacket sleeve urgently before he agreed to the shebang.

“Sure.” Benny’s mouth turned into a tight line. “Why not?”

Alastair nodded and grabbed his cellphone before waving them out of the office.

“You’re fucking joking, right?” Dean snapped as soon as the men were safely out of the building. “You almost had a lawsuit on your ass the first time around. What the fuck are you doing, Ben?”

“It’ll be the fight of the year.” He flashed his pearly white teeth. “There won’t be a damn soul in this city who would want to miss their chance to bet on that rematch.”

“I know Alastair is already plotting your death. Or did you completely miss the demonic stares the man was throwing at you?”

Benny smirked and caressed Dean’s face as they satin the car. “You’re such a wallflower, it’s adorable. Want lunch?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MIXXED UP CHAPTERS AND DIDNT NOTICE! IM AN IDIOT! THEY'RE FIXED NOW!!!

Electricity ran through Benny’s veins, a feeling he always felt just before a match. But this time, the stakes were different. Televisions were broadcasting this fight on every possible channel and streaming device in the city. This fight was the rematch of the year. He had a lot at stake here if he lost this match. Tuning out the sounds of the spectators and announcers, he walked through the tunnel, game face planted with Dean pacing next to him.

Benny grimaced at the barbed wiring that surrounded the cage. He briefly  remembered his skin tearing as he had been backed into those wires; It wasn’t a pleasant feeling. The infection he’d contracted after the fight nearly ended him. Thanks to a pep talk from Dean just before his entrance, Benny felt pumped for this fight, regardless. Dean’s words vibrated against his skull as he stepped in the cage before it was locked with a chain.

He bounced on the balls of his feet for a moment before the door opposite him had opened and music had blared out through the speakers, drowning out the emcee and audience with its ambiance. Benny kept the scowl on his face as Fergus McLeod bounced into the arena. Dean came in from the door sides him and pushed Benny into the stool. “Three rounds, nine minutes each. Either you knock him the fuck out or you break a bone in his body; tap outs aren’t allowed.” He looked momentarily worried as he swiped sweat from Benny’s forehead. “I’m not liking this match already, Ben.”

“You’re blabbering.” Benny pointed out as Fergus McLeod spun around with his arms raised in the air as though he’d already won the match.

“I have no doubt you can handle his ass like last time.” Dean smiled, patting Benny on the cheek. “We could use the winnings to get Alistair off our backs for a while.”

“I’m not worried about Alastair or Crowley, Dean.” Benny flashed a smile as the bell ran out, hardly audible as Crowley’s music had finally settled into nothing. Without another word, Dean left the ring. Grimacing, Benny sauntered into the center of the ring with Crowley following suit.

“You boys play nice.” Meg Masters threatened. “No killing each other this time, assholes. We’re being televised and it wouldn’t do good for our ratings. Got it?”

The pair of boxers bumped gloves before the bell rung out and Meg walked out of the ring and locked the door behind her. Normally, she’d stay in the ring with them, but Alastair had set this match up, the rules were all screwed up when it involved that man.

Benny was the first to throw a right hook, almost landing on Crowley’s shoulder blade.

“You’re dead to be, Lafitte.” Crowley spat out as he lunged, knocking Benny to the ground on his back. “I’ll make you regret placing me in a coma all those months ago. I’ll make you wish you were dead.” He landed punch after punch on Benny’s rib cage. Benny grunted and tightened his body, waiting for the smaller man to tire himself out.

Over the chaos and blood splatter, Benny could faintly hear Dean’s maniacal shouts for him to stand up and fight. But Benny stayed planted to the ground, shielding his face with his forearms as Crowley continued taunting him. He grunted hard at the impacts until he knew Crowley was tiring himself out.

Just as Crowley had begun to slow his punches, Benny took his chance and threw a hard left hook at Crowley, landing his fist on the man’s ear, causing Crowley to topple away from him in shock. Benny threw a kick out, landing on Crowley’s right shin.

“Give up, Fergus!” Benny shouted as he stood, towering over the other man. “Give up while you’re still breathing!”

“You cheated the last time!” Crowley growled out, throwing a kick to Benny’s abdomen. “I will always be a better contender!” Crowley spat blood onto the mat, throwing a punch and landing it on Benny’s left breast.

Around the ring the pair had gone, waiting for the other to strike, watching each other, breathing hard, sweat dripping onto the ground. Benny had become bloodthirsty. He needed to win this match by any means necessary. He needed to prove to himself that he could win this match. He needed to win this damn money.

Five million dollars would be lost in the dirt if he had lost to some chump like Fergus. For fuck’s sake, the man was in a coma once already by Benny! Was Alistair out for Crowley’s life? A small part of Benny had felt terrible because he knew what he was capable of doing. He knew that he could easily break the other man half without breaking a sweat. Crowley hadn’t taken a swing in the match in months, not since Benny had nearly killed him.

Dean knew something fishy was brewing in the wind. He knew Crowley had nearly died by Benny’s hands once before. Maybe Alistair wanted a revenge match. Maybe Alistair had wanted Benny out of the league for some sick reason.

Dean was starting to get impatient at this point He started yelling and shouting for Benny to end the fight once and for all. He wanted to take Benny away from the cameras. He wanted Benny to come out of this alive. Most of all, he wanted Benny to get this damn loan paid off to get Alistair out of their lives once and for all. Benny was a goddamn fool for getting involved with a vile demon like Alistair. The man was seedy and gritty as they come. He wasn’t a kind man, nor was he fair in his justice.

The man always rubbed Dean the wrong way, even when his father was alive and dealing with his seedy schemes. He hated breathing the same oxygen as the man. He always felt as though the man could see his soul as he bored his eyes in Dean.

Dean continued on shouting encouragements to Benny, informing him to end this fight, duck and punch and kick whenever possible. The bloody bastard was getting too cocky and playful in the ring and Dean hated when Benny acted out in this way. He knew Benny was doing it for the display of the cameras- he wanted to play with his food before he sank his teeth into Crowley’s neck. He could see the wicked grin on Benny’s face as Crowley missed a right hook to his cheekbone, which he countered with a throw to Benny’s abdomen.

The bell had rung out, signaling for the boxers to cease fire as the doors were wrenched open, allowing Dean to rush in to Benny’s corner. “Are you done playing with your food yet?” He growled out, grabbing the towel that hung on his shoulder before roughly swiping it across Benny’s face before thrusting a bottle of ice water into Benny’s hands.

“Finish him, Ben.” Dean demanded, patting the side of his face that hadn’t been black and blue all over. “Finish him so we can go home.” Dean licked his lips as Benny heaved heavy breaths. “Alistair has been circling the ring like a goddamn vulture. Finish. Him.” Dean emphasized the last demand as Benny rolled his eyes.

Dean glared at him as the bell had rung out before rushing out of the circle and having the door slammed against his back. Benny must have listened to Dean’s pleas, as he took little to no damage this round. He’d backed Crowley against the barbed wire and had Crowley’s ear ripped off as he turned his head to avoid getting punched in the face.

Due to the blood loss from his severed ear, Crowley had fainted halfway through the second round. The arena had exploded into something deafening. Moments passed as Meg Masters had started the countdown, barely audible over the riots. Much to Dean’s relief, Crowley stayed put until the countdown was over and medics swarmed the cage, hoisting the man onto a gurney before exiting the stadium.

It had been a filthy match, but Benny had won. While Dean cheered him on, he rushed to get Benny away from the circle of reporters and cameras that had circled the ring, desperate to get shots of Benny in all of his bloody glory.

Dean forced Benny out of the ring, pushing through the crowd roughly, nearly elbowing someone in the way of the locker rooms. “Mister Lafitte!” A familiar voice fell to Benny’s ears as he went to grab his items from his locker. He glanced up and recognition fell in his eyes as he recognized the two reporters from Ellen’s bar.

“Reporters aren’t allowed back here.” Dean warned as he roughly swiped down Benny’s back. “What are you doing here?”

“Alistair let us back here.” She explained, throwing Benny a hopeful smile.

“I thought Ben already gave you some poor interview already.” Dean grilled out, throwing the dirty towel into an empty locker     

“My professor loved it!” She beamed. “She paid for the tickets to this fight, hoping to get one more interview out of you?”

Benny nodded to the annoyance of Dean. “One condition.” Once she nodded, he smiled. “You and myself can talk it over during lunch tomorrow at Auntie Anne’s on Third and Cecil?”

She exchanged a look of excitement with Jack before nodding her head. “What time should I arrive?”

“Twelve.” Benny smiled. “And no company, either, if you please.”

She nodded and Benny dismissed the couple, grinning from ear to ear as Dean sighed in exasperation. “What the fuck are doing?”

“It’s just a small lunch date, Dean.” He laughed out as he slipped out of his boxer shorts ans tossed them in his gym bag. “Wasn’t it only a few months ago that you were telling me I needed to get out a little more often?”

“You’re unbearable.” Dean growled as Benny slipped into casual jeans and a pair of running sneakers.

“Come on; there’s money waiting for us out there.” He beckoned Dean to follow him out of the locker room before he walked back through the tunnel once more. There were still small crowds littering the place and Benny smiled and waved at a few people before he walked over to Meg Masters.

“Heaven must be going frantic, it seems there’s an angel standing in front of me.” Benny teased as she looked up. “Where’s my winnings this time, cher?”

“Alistair grabbed it and ran.” She smirked. “Said you owed it to ‘em.”

“And you just handed him the fuckin’ money without question?” Dean blinked rapidly. “Meg, what the fuck-?” He became silent as Meg pulled out an envelope from her back pocket.

“Keep the anger, Winchester.” She winked. “It might come of use one day in the bedroom.”

“All of it is here?” Benny asked, ignoring the banter between the two other persons.

“Every last penny.” She nodded. “Alastair tried claiming it was his own money. But I told him to stick it where the sun don’t shine and off he went, tail between his legs an’ all.”

“I owe you.” Benny mumbled before he leaned over and swiped his lips against Meg’s cheek.

“Reporters went into your locker room during the fight. Did they leave, or no?”

“Benny invited one of them on a date.” Dean scowled.

“I sense a bit of jealousy, Winchester.” Meg teased, knocking his arm with her elbow.

“Fuck off, Masters.” He spat on the ground before turning his attention to Benny. “You done flirting? Or can we go?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i accidentally mixed up chapters 3 & 4 but they are fixed now!!!

Taking a deep breath, Benny straightened the tie as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Mentally, he started a checklist to calm himself. Hair? Not a single strand out of place. Suit prim and pressed? Check. Belt tight on his waist? Yup. Switchblade? Right pocket. .44? Sitting on his waist concealed. Cell phone? In his breast pocket.

Turning to Dean, he smiled and spun on his heel. “Well, how does the old man look?”

Glancing up from the  _Playboy_  magazine in his lap, he rolled his eyes. “I still think you’re a dumb ass. Brush your teeth and spray yourself with cologne to mask the sweaty boxer smell from your pores?”

Benny chuckled and strolled over to Dean before placing him in a gentle headlock and ruffling up the man’s hair. Grumbling, Dean pushed him off and glared at him. “It’s innocent fun, Dean.”

“This is a dumb ass idea, Ben!”  Dean growled. “Don’t do anything stupid, a’ight?”

“She’s not stupid, though.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“I’ll be home in a few hours.” Benny promised as he stalked out of the door and walked to his car in the garage. For a long moment, he sat, grinning to himself. He was excited to see her, yet anxious. Living a life of secrecy and publicity all at once isn’t a good combination for anyone who wasn’t already used to the lifestyle. On the radio, Frank Sinatra sung softly and Benny sung along as he drove to the diner where he would be meeting her.

As twelve came along, he stood out of the car from the parking lot and walked into the diner. His mere presence had struck a chord and silence instantly fell into his graces. Glasses tinkered, utensils clattered onto plates and bowls, the sudden hush could have startled anyone. Around this particular diner, he’d grown up with Castiel and Dean. Dean’s father would often take him to this place for lunch on the weekends. So he was incredibly familiar with the workers.

Benny adored the reactions he’d received whenever he decided to eat in the place Normally, he would book the place for his henchmen and their families every Sunday Few servers and waiters in this joint had known Benny’s true identity, but they knew better than to speak of his career to anyone unless they’d had a death wish. The workers in this joint had sworn silence and loyalty to those three men.

So, when he’d stepped inside and took his hat from his head and heard the silence, he smiled warmly at the waitress before walking inside and seating himself in a corner table, far away from prying ears and eyes. He studied the menu, though he knew exactly what he would like to order.

A few moments later, the diner was in full force once more as the door had swung open. In she had come, dressed in a business suit. He could hardly help the soft eye roll as he folded his hands in front of him. He watched as she spoke to the hostess. The hostess held an expression of confusion before she looked over her shoulder at Benny. At his nod of approval, she led the reporter over to his table.

“Thank you,  Jo.” Benny smiled as she had led the reporter to the table He slipped Jo a crisp bill before motioning for the college reporter to take a seat in front of him. “If you’re hungry, I can order the House Special for you?”

She shook her head before taking out a small note pad and pen out of her jacket. She looked hopeful as Benny met her eyes.

“I adore the jewels.” Benny appraised, nodding to the golden pendant on her neck.

“Thank you.” She smiled as her hand flew up to twiddle with the object.

“I should be the one giving thanks.” he shrugged as Jo returned with two plates of flapjacks.

“Why?” She asked,thanking the waitress, hardly missing the concerned look Jo had thrown her.

“I don’t do interviews, cher.” he licked his lips, grabbing his fork and knife before cutting into the pancake and eating it. “It’s not a thing I tend to do in my free time.”

“Why not?” She asked. “It gives you publicity.”

“If people actually read a college newspaper.” He pointed out. “This interview won’t get televised. I tend to spent my free time training in my gym.”

She opened her mouth to speak, however, a crash of silverware behind the counter had startled her,causing her to squeal. Instinctively, Benny grabbed for his pistol, not remembering whom was sharing his company.

“Oh, my God!” She swore as Benny had jumped up from his seat and strut over to the counter.

“Everything’s fine, Lafitte!” one of the waiters shouted. “Someone slipped, you ruddy fool!”

“I am in the presence of company, you idiot!” Benny whispered fiercely at the waiter, practically grabbing his collar and pulling him closer “Clean the shit up, Ed!”

The waiter quickly nodded and scurried back into the kitchen as Benny walked back to the table and sat down with an apologetic smile.

“What happened?”

“Don’t worry yourself over it.” He grimaced, returning to his food, motioning with his fork to continue talking with him.

Stumbling on her words, finally she asked, “why are you carrying a gun with you?”

“Protection.” He answered around a mouthful of food. “This isn’t the best neighborhood, darlin’. I should have warned you, my apologies”

“That man you have flanking your side, who is he?” she asked.

“Dean?” Benny scoffed. “One of the best Hench-  _friends_ I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. The man is like a brother to me.” Benny quickly corrected himself, shifting in his seat as he glanced around the place “Dean Winchester is my greatest friend.”

She nodded, noticing the slip up. “Are you from a rich family, Mr. Lafitte? It seems as though everyone respects you in this place. Did you grow up among these streets? I’ve never witnessed this amount of fear and respect cuddled up in one place before.”

“Wealth commands respect, darlin’” he smirked. “Comes with the territory.”

“And jealousy.” she nibbled her lip.

Grinning from ear to ear, he shrugged as he leaned back in the chair. “I ain’t nothing special, darlin’. I’m just some talented boxer with an amazing circle of people supporting me.”

“You’re fighting skills and records are out of this world, Benjamin.” She blinked. “There’s no other fighter that holds a winning streak as you; without cheating, anyway. People would be insane not to respect you. You’re an amazing fighter.” She persisted. “You haven’t lost a fight since you started in the ring.” She scoffed in disbelief. “With no steroids? A man would be insane to not envy you!”

“Listen to me closely,” she noticed a hint of insanity in his gaze. “I’m just an ordinary-” he cut off as gunfire were heard outside in a rapid pace. “What the fuck?” He growled, glaring through the window blinds. He watched a horde of vehicles shooting behind them and in an instant, police sirens were heard tailing them. “Goddamn children. When will they learn?” He mumbled to himself as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Dean’s number.

“You finished fucking that girl-” Dean teased before Benny cut him off.

“Police and children flooding the streets.” He said.

“Where?” Benny could hear the couch squeaking as Dean stood from it. “I’m on my way.”

“Heading down to the docks, it seems like.” Benny reported, still focusing on the sounds of the sirens.

“Where’s the reporter?”

“Right here.” he threw her an apologetic look.

She smiled tightly and begun writing fiercely on her notepad.

“Benjamin, what did you do?”

“I’ll be home soon.” Benny bid goodbye before he placed the phone back in his pocket. Sheepishly, he threw her a smile. “I’m sorry, there’s a lot going on right now.”

She smiled and twirled her pen through her fingers. “You seem so mysterious, Mr. Lafitte. There’s something so dark about you, yet so full of life. You demand respect and fear from the people around you. Not many persons can pull something like that off so flawlessly.”

He raised a brow. “And you know all of this with only a moment in my life?”

“I’ve heard stories about you.” She smirked. “You trained in the ring since you were a child. You’re parents forced you to fight in the ring so you could have a house over your head. You never lost a fight.”

He almost let his eyes roll back at the bullshit she was spewing. Nothing she said was the truth. But he’d allow her to have her fun.

“There’s got to be more to you than what I’ve read.” she frowned. “Everything I read spoke of your anger and your struggles. But as I sit here in front of you, I can’t see it. You’re protective of the people around you and that’s some damn fine quality about you.”

Leaning over the table, he placed his forearms in front of him. “Look around you; listen to what you hear in this diner. Everything is quiet and orderly. What diner could you name to be so crowded, yet so silent? I grew up around here and people in this place know of my past. And they respect me because I am a damn good fighter.”

“You’re more than just a boxer, Benny.” She shifted under his intense glare. “There has to be. Nobody openly carries a gun and throw it around a diner unless they’re ill. Who would be insane enough for that type of behavior in public?”

“Someone who knows their place in society” He answered. “I’m not perfect and I don’t claim to be. But the people in this place know the type of man I am outside. They’d be foolish to get on my bad side.”

“You’re just a human being like the rest of us.”

Shrugging, he called the waitress over to the table once more. Once Jo was standing in front of him, he gave her another few bills from his wallet before leaning over and swiping his lips across her cheek.  “It was delicious as always, Jo, thank you.”

He helped her clear the table as the reporter stayed in her seat awkwardly. The interview hadn’t gone anywhere than what she had expected, though it was plenty eventful. She had more questions than answers and had no idea if he would be willing to have another interview with her. Benny had grazed her shoulder as he returned to the table and helped her stand up before leaving the diner.

“Would I be so bold as to ask if I could drive you back to your campus?” he asked. “It’s the least I could do for all the horrific shit that happened this afternoon.”

“It’s okay.’ She smiled as he walked her to her car. “I had a great time, Benny, thank you. You gave me more than enough information to use on my college paper.”

“You said it was a newspaper.” He accused, ;leaning against her car window. “What’s the truth, Missy?”.

“I’m going to college for the media industry.” She shrugged. “I want to be a news reporter. I was assigned to watch a few boxing matches up close and personal. I never imagined I’d ever get the chance to interview the greatest boxer in the city, let alone more than once. My professor was excited to hear that I was able to score not just one but two interviews from you.”

“I bet they were.” He smiled.

“When will your next match come around?”

“Tell you what,” he pulled out his cell phone and handed it to her. “Put your number in my phone and  can give you the information when a new match comes up. Deal?”

Taking his phone in her hands, she felt her face flush. “Benny, I-”

“Dean keeps nagging at me to get out of the house more.” He nodded down to his cell phone in her hands in encouragement She knew what he was getting at. HE wanted more than just interviews with her.

Hurriedly, she placed her number in his phone and handed it off to him. “My friends are going to go ballistic about this.” She breathed out slowly, hardly believing it herself.

“I’ll pick a more silent place for us to dine together next time, eh?” He grinned playfully and she nodded, unable to form words.

“There’s going to be a next time, for sure?”

“You have a college paper to finish.” He winked as he turned around and walked to his car, whistling a low tune.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack scoffed with a heavy roll of his eyes as he watched her getting ready for the date with Benny. She claims it’s only an interview. But Jack knew better than to believe her. After all, the dress she bore claimed otherwise.

“It’s for the report!”

“It’s nothing like that, Jack!”

“The paper!”

“They’re only interviews!”

Jack didn’t believe her protests as she ran around her dorm room, checking the mirror every three minutes. He’d known her for a long while, becoming familiar with all of her nervous ticks and habits as she bustled about in the room, complaining that she had lost the pair of earrings she wanted to wear for the evening.

“Check in the bathroom?” Jack suggested, finding amusement in her frantic desire to impress the famous boxer. He couldn’t understand why she had been so desperate, the pair had gone on plenty dates already.

She knew these dates meant nothing to Benny, but still, she wanted to dress to impress the man. He’d invited her out to one of his favorite clubs and had informed her to dress in something form fitting. She had no idea what to expect during the night, but she was devastatingly nervous.

She’s found that she had questions forming in her mind to ask him. She wanted to know more of the famous mobster king that ran the city, though he’d already informed her he had no claim to the knowledge of whom the man had been. All of the signs pointed at Benny himself, he’d slipped several times during conversations with her, always pretending the slip ups had never occurred when she would press on for more information.

She felt captivated by him. She desired his presence in her life. And she couldn’t figure out if it had been the danger that seemed to follow him, or simply because he was a famous fighter. She wanted to get closer to him. But she knew the dangers of that. She couldn’t voice her concerns to Jack, he’d only assume she was going insane with the assignment. But there was something devious about Benjamin Lafitte that she was desperate to figure out. She craved to know the man outside of the ring and the rage. She wanted to peel back the layers that held him together. She wanted to carve out the man’s brains sliver by sliver.

She hadn’t dared to call or text the man since he’d placed his number in her phone. But she waited for his call. Six days after the last interview at the diner, she received the text asking her to join him in his favorite night club,the Patriot. A grand friend of Benny’s owned the joint and he would enjoy her company. She’s sent him affirmation right away and had begun the treacherous journey in dressing herself for the occasion.

Just as she finished placing shoes on her feet, a text had come through her phone, alerting her that Benny was currently sitting outside of her dorm waiting for her. When she had walked into the night air, she could sense Jack staring at her from the dorm window. She stepped up to Benny and smiled at him as he opened the door for her. “You look glamorous.”

She smiled sweetly at him as she sat in the passenger seat and settled in as Benny rounded the car and settled behind the wheel. “Do you enjoy dancing?” He asked as he pulled onto the rode.

“I sued to go partying with my dorm mates all the time.”

“You got some moves, huh?” Benny grinned cheekily.

She felt her heart racing in her chest as he looked at her with a lopsided smile. He was gorgeous in every definition of the term. Freckles littered his cheeks, causing his bright blue eyes to pop out. You could swear the man wasn’t human; he seemed too perfect to not be carved by the gods. His blue eyes rivaled the ocean waters. Forcing himself to look at the rode, she caught herself from whining at the loss of eye contact.

“We’re almost there.”

She swallowed hungrily at being so devastatingly close to the man. “This isn’t some cruel joke you’re pulling on me, is it?”

“I wouldn’t be wasting my time on childish games like that.” he denied. “If I had no interest in you, I wouldn’t have been spending so much time with you and not at the gym with my trainer. Besides, I like you, a hell of a lot more than I ever thought I would.”

“Why?”

“The fact that you’re not hounding me for sex and you seem to enjoy my company. He shrugged. “At first, this was only a business relationship, interviews and whatnot. But over time, I begun to enjoy your company.” She couldn’t think of a response to his confessions. He smiled as he pulled up to n expensive club and looked at her. “Ready to party?” He stood out of the car and helped her get out before handing his keys to the valet.

She nodded and he guided her into the club, flinching slightly at the volume of the club music and the amount of voices heard around the club. Nervously, she walked by Benny’s side as she noticed the stares and whispers from around her as club-goers begun to notice their presence. She felt self-concious as she pressed closer to Benny’s side

“Want a drink?” he asked, leaning over to shout in her ear to be heard over the music Nodding quickly, she pushed him towards the bar and sat in the stool next to him. Once the bartender had come over to them, he pointed to a bottle on the top shelf The man grabbed the bottle and poured two double shots before handing them over.

Looking between her and Benny, the bartender leaned over slightly and whispered in Benny’s ear. Grimacing at whatever the man had told him, Benny turned in his stool and an ugly grimace formed on his handsome features. Turning back to the bartender, Benny nodded and pulled out a large bill before handing it over.

“What happened?” She asked once the man left. “Is there someone here that you don’t like?”

“Thugs.” He answered shortly before tossing the alcohol down his throat, encouraging her to mirror his actions. She took little hesitation to down her glass in one breath.

Perking up, he grinned, a dark contrast to the emotions flashing on his face seconds before. “Let’s go!” He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor “I want to see how well you move in that damn dress.”

“Classy.” She allowed him to pull her onto the floor. Moments later, she found herself getting lost in the rhythm and beat of the music She danced along with him, feeling exhilarated and loose as they danced around each other, her grinding against him, and him pushing back eagerly.

Minutes pass by in bliss, the pair of them getting lost in the music, grinding and dancing and moving along to the music. She felt so free and relaxed in the moment. She felt amazed that she was dancing in this expensive club with the most famous boxer in the city. She knew cameras were flashing, yet she didn’t care. She knew news of this date would reach her professor’s ears, but she could care less. She was having the time of her life.

A few more dances and the pair were drained of energy. Breathless, he led her away from the dance floor and to and empty booth. “I’m going for a drink. I’ll be right back.” He shouted in your ear as he pointed to the bartender. She nodded and grabbed a napkin before wiping sweat from her forehead. She grabbed her phone from her purse and texted Jack, letting him know that she was doing okay and she was having a wonderful time with Benny.

She never received a reply. She assumed her friend was either studying or sleeping. She had begun to scroll through her social media profiles when a man had approached her table. “You’re a foolish girl to be involved with the likes of Benjamin Lafitte.” He spoke lowly in her ear. His voice sounded like a gruff growl in her ear and she snapped her head up to scowl at the man.

“What are you talking about?” She blinked at the hazel eyed man.

“Lafitte.” he motioned over to the bar where Benny was chatting it up with the bartender. “You’re a damned fool for involving yourself with him. I bet you know nothing of his dirty little secrets, huh?”

Immediately, her eyes lit up at the gossip. “What are you talking about? What secrets”

Scoffing, the man rolled his eyes. “It’s a damn shame you don’t know the man.”

“That’s enough Gabriel.” Benny’s voice boomed out from behind her. “Be on your way now.”

The man smirked proudly, knowing he had hit a nerve in her. She kept her gaze on the man as he disappeared in the crowded dance floor “Benny, who was that?”

“An old… friend.. Of mine.” He hesitated before nodding to the two drinks in his hand. “To a good time tonight?”

“Good time.” As she brought the glass to her lips, she studied the man in front of her. She couldn’t understand what this Gabriel man meant with his wording. Benny was a caring, passionate person. What secrets could he be hiding that she hadn’t discovered yet? He was intimidating in the most delicious sense of the word. He was a normal human being with a keen eye on vigilance. He was her assignment, nothing more was to be expected from her.

Becoming acquainted with the man was something she never assumed possible, yet here she sat speaking with him and drinking hard liquors as though it was a normal Friday night with her college friends. She felt connected to him in ways she never imagined. Danger lurked around him and she wanted to tear his flesh piece by piece to see exactly what secrets he held behind those oceanic blue eyes.

Hours later, Benny had driven her back to her apartment and had the courtesy of walking her to her doorstep. “I had a pleasant time tonight, Y/N.” He smiled as she fiddled with her keys. “I don’t know about you, but  had a wonderful time.”

“Maybe next time, I could have the chance to pay for a lunch or dinner?” She offered,looking hopeful and slightly tipsy as she swayed on the spot.

“I could never allow a woman to pay for my meals; that’s not how my mamma raised me.”

“Fine.” She playfully stuck out her tongue. “You can pay for the rest of the dates we go on in the future.”

“It would be my pleasure.” He smiled as she took a daring step closer to him.

“Would I be crazy if I asked for a kiss from you?” she asked, eyes flicking from his own eyes to his lips.

“Go for it.” he mumbled just before she had leaned over and pressed her lips to his own.


	6. Chapter 6

Her lips connected with his own and immediately, the pair sunk into one another. But still, even through his drunken mind, she knew this would never last; after all, the man was merely an assignment set up for her. She had been assigned to strip the man’s mind and get inside every crevice of his brain to see exactly how the man lived and breathed in a fight. She never imagined catching feelings for the man, let alone falling  for him as madly as she had done. Her professor would have a downright fit had she ever caught on.

She moaned lightly as she felt Benny’s arms wrap around her frame , gasping lightly at his sensitive touch. She felt as though she was in pure bliss, standing in her doorstep, locking lips with Benjamin Lafitte of all persons. But she knew that this giddiness would never last. Not for her, not for him, nor anyone in the vicinity had he caught on to her schemes.

Minutes later, they had pulled apart and Benny pressed a light kiss to her forehead before smiling at her.  “Tonight turned out better than I ever expected.”

“Hopefully next time will be just as magical, hmm?” she mumbled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

“Soon, I promise.” he grinned as he pulled away from you,causing her to chase his lips for a brief second.

“You can always stay the night.” she offered. “Jack would be willing to allow me the privacy for the night and not gorge himself on my Ramen noodles for one night.”

“I wish I could,” he chuckled, lifting her hand to his lips before kissing her knuckles. “My trainer would murder me if I skipped out on a session in the morning.”

“I’m sure he would deeply understand.” she smirked, running her fingers through the small hairs on the back of his neck, causing a shiver to run down his spine before he gently removed her hands from his body.

“Call me when you’re available for another date?” She asked.

He nodded before she stepped into the building before he walked back to his car.

********

Several weeks had passed, Benny winning fight after fight and in between dating Y/N. The pair hadn’t placed a label on their casual dating, but Dean constantly teased Benny whenever he’d stop training to take a moment and respond to a text message from her.

“You’re like a lovesick puppy.” Dean commented on one occasion. “A hopeless teenager, it’s disgusting.”

“It was your idea to get more action, Dean.” He winked playfully before moving back into the ring with Castiel.

Plenty of times throughout the day, Benny had thought about showing up at her college to surprise her between classes. But he’d always talk himself down at the last second. She was a wonderful distraction from the stress of fighting and the worries about paying Alastair the money in time.

She was a wonderful, caring person and so terribly kind. Benny knew he was falling, yet he was terrified of speaking about his emotions out loud to anyone. He knew commuting to relationships while fighting was hard enough. But ruling a city in secret? Yeah, nothing grand would come out of something like that. He couldn’t risk placing her in the camera lens if he were to go public with her relationship. He had wanted to be happy with her away from the flashing cameras as much as possible- especially if Alastair had caught on to their casual fling.

Friday night came too quickly in Benny’s busy schedule. He’d informed Dean that he would be gone for the day. Dean understood what he meant by the tone of his voice and left no room for argument before he went off to train with Castiel in Benny’s basement. Benny had known you had a free day from classes and wanted to surprise you with a box of chocolate and a movie together. He drew his hat further down his forehead to hid his face in the shadows as best as he could.

He’d made certain his shirt had been freshly pressed and his slacks were bloodstain free before he parked in the visitor’s lot and made his way to your room once he had gained a visitor’s pass and informed of your dorm room. He’d caused a few onlookers to openly stare at him as he marched through the corridors. He hoped you were in your dorm alone with anyone else being present. As he approached your dorm door, he smiled to himself.

“-yeah, yeah, chapter 27, page- Benny!” her voice let out a surprised cry of joy as she opened the door to greet him. “What are you doing here?”

He silently presented to box of chocolate and movie. “We both had a free day, so I was hoping it would be okay if I had a movie night with you.”

She nodded before allowing him inside and closing the door behind her before informing the person on the other line that she had to call them back.

“I’m sorry for coming unannounced.” He smiled sheepishly.

“It’s fine.” she smiled, inviting him to sit on the couch. “I was only reading over a few texts for class, nothing major.”

********

When the movie was finished, she tried to act casual when she turned to look at him. “Are you hungry? The cafeteria has some amazing food.”

He smiled and agreed before standing from the couch and following her out of the room. Sneaking her fingers between his own, he hiked a brow before lifting the corner of his mouth.

“I thought you wanted to keep a low profile.” he mumbled as he pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her shoulder before kissing her temple and continuing the walk.

“I’m enjoying showing you off.” she smiled as she directed him down the hall, where a few students were lolling about.

“This is dangerous territory, Y/N.” he mumbled. Though he kept his lips pressed to her temple. He didn’t care too much for the glances and curious eyes he had been receiving; he was far too immune for it at this point in his life. He was simply having fun, almost feeling as though he were walking through his college days once again.

“I don’t care.” She grinned. I want the world to know that I’m happy with you, Benny, regardless of what people say about it.”

“Would it be too much if I asked for a kiss?” Benny asked as he pulled away from her.

“Yes.” she smiled. “You can kiss me whenever you want; I’m never going to deny that from you.”

He felt eyes watching him from every direction as he stopped in the middle of the lobby and he pulled her lips close to his own, cradling the back of her head.


End file.
